


Through A Glass Darkly

by Inksplosion



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inksplosion/pseuds/Inksplosion
Summary: Steve's not sure why Loki chose this form, instead of the Hulk.





	Through A Glass Darkly

It's like looking in a mirror, but the lines are wrong. Sharper. There are angles to the man's face that Steve doesn't recognize. It is not a kind distortion, but he's faced mockery before. It won't stop him from doing what needs to be done.

 

_"I have eyes on Loki."_

 

The man facing him is sure and purposeful, eyes behind the mask unwavering. His face looks impossibly young. Bits of concrete dust cling to the suit, and he's moving stiffly. Steve feels a twinge in his leg--he remembers the deep slice from a Chitauri weapon there. He doesn't remember this encounter, which means…

He shouldn't have picked this floor, but he hadn't known it mattered.

Now he's staring down the possibility that he's going to lose everything, and it will be on him. Because the right thing for Steve Rogers to do is to keep the scepter out of enemy hands. And Steve Rogers has also promised to bring the scepter back at all costs, and he keeps his promises.

He'd thought he had it figured out back then--a second chance at life--the future. Now one last impossible chance is slipping through his fingers.

 

_"I can do this all day."_

 

_"I know."_

 

Steve's not sure why Loki chose this form, instead of the Hulk. Or why he'd put the scepter down instead of using it. It's a bizarre way of playing fair.

Life's not fair. Steve knows that already.

The shields clash together, ringing in Steve's already disoriented ears. He takes a punch. Thanks to the serum, he gives as good as he gets. Modern architecture is open, and airy, a light well of glass and nowhere to hide. All he has to do is hang on, keep his opponent engaged.

The other man is trying to avoid paying the price for his actions, and it's made him desperate.

Glass shatters. The scepter case falls.

So does Steve.

So does his opponent.

They land hard. Steve pushes himself to get up first. He can do this. He can ignore the way his body is screaming for rest. He can--

 

_"Where did you get that!"_

 

Steve scrambles for the compass. In 2012, he'd left it behind on the helicarrier, tucked safely in his jacket in his locker. In hindsight, that was a bad idea. Now he's got one more reason to fight, and Steve Rogers doesn't pull his punches when everything is on the line.

Compass. Scepter. Priorities.

 

_"Bucky--"_

 

Steve's finally got Loki in a chokehold. The word comes out weakly, but it's a hard blow to absorb all the same.

 

_"--is alive."_

 

Steve rolls out of the suddenly slack grip, knowing exactly how it feels to have the world go sideways. The words can't be taken back. It's a change that would dramatically affect the future.

The scepter is just within arms reach.

Steve watches the pain and shock drain from his face as the point of the scepter touches his chest, and follows it up with a knockout blow. He's going to have to live with the consequences of his actions.

But he'll survive them.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

His opponent's mask comes off, rolling away and leaving them face to face. Steve can't breathe. It should be impossible. The words rattle in his head, like an echo or a reverb, and it's like he's known, deep down, all along.

_Bucky is alive_.

 


End file.
